Let the Doves Fly
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Based around the season 3 episode Swallowed Alive. Just before the episode begins, more on Tom and Doug in solitary and a filler scene where Tom goes home to find a few surprises just before the end of the episode.
1. Where is Everyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or any of the characters. However, Kathy and Lisa are my own creation.

Let the Doves Fly

"Hello?" Judy called, looking around, "Doug? Hanson? Captain?"

So, she was a little early to work, but not by much. Harry probably wouldn't be here until right on time, but Tom usually drug Doug out and the two of them were usually in some idiotic plan by now. If nothing else, though, their captain, Adam Fuller should be in. She didn't see anyone. Well, maybe she was overreacting. Maybe there was a traffic jam or something.

"Alright, sorry I'm a little late," Captain Adam Fuller began, walking in five minutes after seven, but whatever else he'd planned to say changed course, "Hoffs? Where is everyone?"

Hoffs had been getting worried she'd missed a memo or something, "I was just wondering the same thing, Captain."

Captain Fuller frowned, "Well, I got caught in a traffic jam, but none of the boys are here yet?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Have you heard anything from them?"

"No, Captain," Judy frowned. The more she thought about it, the more concerned she became. Maybe not Doug, but Tom and Harry would likely have called if there was a reason they weren't here.

"Alright," Fuller said disconcertedly, "Let me go put in some calls, see what's up."

Fuller relaxed a little when he saw the light on his desk phone, indicating he'd missed a message. However, when he hit play it wasn't a voice he'd been expecting, "Captain Fuller, this is Captain Arthur Macormick from Juvenile Probation and Detention Services calling to inform you that your officers Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall, Harry Ioki, and Dennis Booker have been assigned to the State Juvenile Detention Hall under the aliases Tom and Doug McQuaid and Harry and Dennis Samuri to investigate a homicide. Thank you for your understanding and please contact us if you have any questions."

Oh, call them if he had any questions! They obviously didn't want that, not leaving a number. Fortunately, Adam Fuller did have their number and a little more to say than a few questions!

He stormed out of his office, catching Officer Hoffs attention, "Captain?"

He paused for one moment, "Will you watch for any calls, though don't be expecting one from the boys. If it's from Juvenile Probation and Detention Services, tell them I'll be there before they can open a door, though I wouldn't expect them either!"

Judy just stared at her captain as he stormed out of the chapel. She had no idea what was going on, but obviously something had come up with Detention Services that had made him a little more than mad. Well, she sighed, she might as well take advantage of this and enjoy the quiet and easy agenda while it lasted.

"Arthur!" Adam greeted vehemently, all but yanking the Captain of Juvenile Probation and Detention Service's door open.

It was clear, of course, that he and his partner knew what the problem was as they took a breath, sharing a glance.

"Adam," Arthur said placating.

"Don't Adam me and don't sugarcoat! What the hell were you thinking?"

"If you'd stop yelling and listen, maybe I could tell you. Your men are the best there are in this and we need to investigate the source of dope used in the murder of Rikki Greene."

Adam Fuller took a breath. Technically, this was just another case, but he hadn't been told and the fact remained that it was next to suicidal to put cops into a jail with the inmates, "And what if they're recognized, huh?"

"We've already checked. None of the inmates have been busted by your guys. Adam, we're not stupid."

Adam didn't comment on that. At least now he knew where his officers were. He began to accept that, for now, at least, things seemed to be under control and there wasn't much he could do about it, so before leaving he beseeched, "Next time you use my men, I get a say in it."


	2. Locked Up

"_Next time you use my men, I get a say in it."_

Tom was frustrated, to say the least, as he took in his new surroundings. This cell was even smaller than the one he and Doug shared, but that didn't really surprise him. Heck, he'd expected it and was half the reason he'd claimed the narcs were his. Now, he knew he'd made the right decision, though the smell didn't help. Doug would go crazy here. He just hoped his partner could stay concentrated by himself for 24 hours so they didn't lose an entire day trying to figure out which of these kids had killed Rikki Greene. Not that that suddenly seemed so terrible. Tom jerked himself at that thought. What was he thinking? These kids made their own choices that landed them here and murder was murder and, for these kids, possibly an easy way out.

He ran his fingers through his hair. It annoyed him, too, that their captain hadn't even set it up. No, they'd been arrested by some dudes from Detention Services, who explained on the ride over. He sighed. What he wouldn't give for this case to be over and for him to be back in his own warm, comfortable bed. He didn't think he'd complain about Jackie's cooking again, either. Those thoughts barely got a smile out of him. That hint of a smile didn't last too long, though, as he heard panicked screams getting louder.

Tom's eyes went wide. What the hell had Doug done in five minutes? And, didn't he know why Tom had taken the fall for the narcotics? Tom didn't, couldn't, wait more than a few seconds after hearing the adjoining cell door shut. Suddenly, he was glad the walls were thin. Doug didn't deserve this. You'd think the guys back in Detention Services would have seen something on file about him being claustrophobic, but then again Doug hadn't exactly made that known. Maybe he thought it wouldn't ever be a problem. Clearly, it was, "Doug!" Tom shouted, "Doug, calm down. Please."

Tom let out a breath as he heard a pause in the screams, "Tommy?"

"Yeah, Doug, listen, alright. You're going to be alright. Nothing's coming after you in here, the walls aren't moving, and they're not going to crash in on you."

"H-how do you know?"

Tom closed his eyes, haunted by how terrified his friend was, but kept his voice calm and steady, "Because the walls are made of cement and it would take a lot of force to do any damage, ok?"

Maybe that didn't help too much, because Doug's reply was pitched again, "If you say so…"

Maybe a bit of ironic humor would help. Doug always was one for jokes, "We're the McQuaid's. We ain't scared of nobody or nothing."

No answer, but at least he wasn't screaming anymore, "Okay, Doug? Listen, we're probably going to get in more trouble if we keep talking. You just close your eyes and keep them shut until you fall asleep. Just go to sleep and in the morning we'll be out, alright."

"I…"

"Hey! No talking or you'll stay there another night!"

"Doug," Tom whispered, begging, once more. He hoped the silence meant Doug had taken his advice. He leaned his head back and tried to forget how panicked his friend was. It was soon clear that wasn't happening, so he started thinking about the case. They'd lost a day after all. That was just great, but, maybe Harry and Booker were having better luck than they were….or, at least, he hoped Harry was. He thought over everything that'd happened so far, trying to see any clues, but just about everyone here was on something and held grudges. Didn't exactly narrow the list of suspects. Hell, it easily could have been a gang death. What exactly were the guys over at Probation and Detention Services trying to get out of this? What did they expect? It was possible it was the Hammer, but he had no proof and that guy was as careful as someone trying to get honey from a beehive. He just didn't know and now they'd lost a day.

One more day that they'd have to be in here. One more day…suddenly Doug's words from earlier came back to him as he thought of the kids who had one more year here, "What does this place do for them except make them worse?" Tom sighed as he looked around the monotonous, small, rank cell. He remembered his answer, and he still couldn't see another option. After all, these kids weren't all like him. They'd seriously screwed up, were wasting their lives and/or hurting others. It was better to get them away from those they could hurt until they could change, wasn't it? Yet, more and more, he saw Doug's point. He shook his head, thoughts like that would get them nowhere. He went back to the problems of finding the guy they were here for.

A few hours later, Tom thought he had an idea…though, it wouldn't be too appealing to either himself or Doug, but it just might work and if it worked, it would be worth it. He'd talk with Doug about it later. For now, he supposed, he might as well try and get some sleep and hope Doug didn't wake up before morning.

"McQuaid! Let's go!" Tom woke up to the next morning, the cell door open. He didn't say anything, but got up and let the guard escort him back to the main cell. All the time, though, he was looking around. Looking nonchalantly at the other kids, trying to access anything they might have missed in the last 24 hours and trying to figure where Doug was. He'd assumed they'd be let out together. It was possible the guards were being stringent about the 24 hours, but Tom had a bad feeling that didn't go away when they got back to the main cell and half the little belongings they had were gone.

Over the next few days Tom learned that, apparently, Doug had woken back up and lost it and had been "shipped off to the loony bin." He assumed that the guys in charge of this had heard about it and intercepted it. However, he was still worried about his friend and frustrated he couldn't have done more to help. He wasn't entirely thrilled to be left alone here either, seeing as Harry and Booker had gotten transferred, too. However, that did mean he didn't have to worry about how his plans to get to the top and thereby get to information would affect anyone.

It had worked, too, and things had gotten better. It'd been nice to see Fuller, finally. He had sort of wanted more of an explanation, but aside from the fact that that wasn't possible, he guessed it didn't really matter. He was just glad he finally had something useful to report. Then, he idiotically threw it away and that really was the end of it.

"Tom? Tom!" he heard his name over the pounding in his head and it was one that cared…then he remembered, he hadn't been able to get the phone call in to Captain Fuller and there'd been the fight. He opened his eyes.

"Hey, you alright?"

Tom took a breath and nodded, letting his captain help him up. Then he saw the scene around them. He and his captain shared the same grim look, before Captain Fuller put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's get out of here."

Tom focused on the unresponsive kid covered in blood in the grey shirt right in front of them, before nodding. That was it, then. There wasn't anything else they could do here.


	3. Going Home

_There wasn't anything else they could do here._

"Get some rest," Fuller parted as he dropped Tom off at his house. Tom nodded and walked up to open the door. He'd give the guys a call later, but for now it was just good to be home. There was a surprise waiting for him, though.

He let out a breath and a small, tired smile came to his face. Jackie had heard the car pull up and set down the bowl of spices she'd been mixing. She took one look at Tom and decided that what he needed most was just a hug and she didn't care how filthy he was, "Tommy."

Tom didn't say anything. If Jackie didn't care about how filthy he was, he wasn't going to complain. He just hugged her tight until she let go and looked at him, brushing his hair back by the cut on his forehead, concerned, "You alright?"

Tom nodded, "Just tired. I'm gonna go get cleaned up, alright?"

Jackie nodded, "I'll get you a decent meal."

Tom smiled as he walked into his room, pulling off the old, grimed clothes and relishing the hot shower.

A little bit later he had clean hair and breath and was perfectly comfortable in blue sweats and a Seahawks t-shirt as he came back down to the living room. Jackie had dinner waiting and Tom's mouth just about watered.

"Jackie, thanks."

She smiled, "Sure."

A few minutes into the meal and Tom was already half-way done, Jackie decided she might as well tell him, "Oh, Tom, by the way, your Aunt Lisa called. She and your cousin, Kathy, are coming to visit tomorrow."

Tom finally stopped inhaling the dinner and looked up at her in shock, "They're what?"

She shrugged, "Your Aunt Lisa and Cousin Kathy are coming to visit tomorrow."

Tom blinked and stared at her, "You do realize where I've been the past week?"

"Yeah, so?"

Tom looked at her, exasperated, "So…what would you have told them if they'd shown up a day ago? Kathy's only twelve!"

"Would you…I would have thought of something. Told them you weren't in. Come on, Tommy, they're your family."

Tom smiled at that. It was nice to hear some endearment again, it was just… "Yeah, sorry, you're right."

"Of course I am."

Tom just shook his head, "Thanks again for dinner. It's really great."

Jackie just smiled, "Yeah, well, see what you say in a week when you're used to it again," she paused and looked at him, obviously glad to be home, of course, and glad to see her, but tired and seemingly troubled, "You want to talk?"

Tom shook his head, "Nah, I'm alright," he looked back up and lightened a bit, "What time will they be here?"

"Around noon, probably a little after."

Tom nodded. It would be good to see them; it'd been awhile.

A little while later, Jackie headed home and Tom went straight to his bed, letting himself fall onto it.

The next morning, he didn't feel like moving, he was so comfortable. He'd almost forgotten what quiet and a comfy bed felt like. Eventually he did, though, making himself a cherished cup of coffee, and to try to limit any remarks from his aunt, cleaned up a bit.

After that was done, he still had some time, so he picked up the landline and decided to give his best friend a call. He _should_ be up.

After four rings, he picked up, " 'Ello?"

"Doug? Please tell me you're not still sleeping?"

"Tommy?" Doug greeted, "You home?"

Tom smiled, "Yea, last night, and apparently I've got relatives coming over in two hours."

"Are you serious? Man, you just can't get a break, can you? Or are you kidding?"

Tom laughed, felt good to laugh after the week he'd had, "Not unless Jackie's got a cruel sense of humor. Guess not, but Kathy, at least, shouldn't be too bad, she's twelve and a sweetheart," Tom paused a moment, "How are you, Doug?"

Doug knew what he meant, "Fine now, thanks. Sorry about that."

"Hey, not your fault. I just wanted to make sure."

"Yea, well, you'd think I'd be over it. I thought I was. Guess not. Enough about me, though. What about you?"

"Well, I don't think I've ever been so glad to be home. Ended up with a banged up forehead, but otherwise, I'm good. If you want, you should come over for a bit later."

"I just might do that, if you want. What the hell happened?"

Tom sighed, "Well, after you left, I managed to get up to Hammer…went alright and got what I needed before I screwed up and all of hell broke loose…" he trailed off.

Doug noticed, "Tom? What is it?"

Tom sighed, running his fingers through his hand, "I don't know. I don't know what else we can do, but the kid we were looking for…do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just before I left, a huge fight broke out between the gangs. Our guy ended up dead…and he was the one kid in there trying to change."

"Shit. Well that assignment just went great didn't it."

Tom let out a breath, "You could say that."

"You sure you're alright," Doug asked.

"Yea," he sighed, "you?"

"Yep."

"Hey," Tom asked, "What about Harry?"

"Apparently they'd been so good and popular they got moved up, and then moved out. If the guy was in our block, though, guess that didn't really matter. They're all good."

Tom nodded to himself, "Well, good. See you later, k?"

"K. Later, Tommy. Thanks for calling."

"Sure. Bye," Tom ended and hung up.

Two hours later, Tom heard the knock at his door.

As soon as he opened the door, Kathy in her white skirt, blonde hair in a braid, and pink shirt with a flower in jewels ran up to hug him, "Tommy!"

He couldn't help but smile and laugh at that. Maybe this would be exactly what he needed, "Good to see you too, Kathy," then he hugged his aunt, "Aunt Lisa, come on in."

"Thomas Hanson," she sighed with a loving smile, "What did you do to your forehead?"

And just that fast, with sweet Kathy looking at him, interested in the answer-though she'd probably not noticed until now-the elated mood Kathy had just brought diminished. His aunt and cousin knew what he did, though Kathy probably didn't fully understand what all that it entailed. More than that, however, after the week he'd had, he couldn't help but worry about what she would be like in four or six years. That was ridiculous, of course. She'd never go down one of those paths, but, still.

"Tommy, what is it?"

He took a moment, "Um, nothing, really. Let's just say it's not a good idea for me to do handyman work."

Kathy giggled, "I didn't think you were a klutz."

Tom smiled again at that. He wouldn't, couldn't, worry about her. At least, that's what he told himself, "Well, I guess everyone's a klutz sometimes."

"Thomas, I'm impressed," his aunt said, looking around, "You actually have kept your place clean."

Tom gave a little cough that went unnoticed, but nodded. A big part of that was probably due to the fact he hadn't been there. Another part of it had been Jackie. A very small part of it had actually been him cleaning up.

"So,Tommy, do you have any snacks?"

"Kathy," Lisa rebuked.

Tom smiled, "No, it's ok…as long as it is with you. I do have some snacks, Kathy," and that was thanks to Jackie, too, "but, it's such a beautiful day, how would you like to go outside for some ice cream?"

Her face lit up and her head bobbed up and down, "Yes!"

Her cheerfulness was contagious and both Tom and Lisa were smiling.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Kathy asked.

There it was again, but Tom covered it easily enough. Even though Kathy knew what he did, there was no way he was relating the details of his last assignment with his sweet, innocent cousin, "Oh…you know. It wasn't too busy a week. Spent a lot of time laying and milling around. Did some cleanup at the chapel."

She looked a little disappointed, but asked, "Is that how you banged up your head?"

"In essence," he nodded, "but enough about me. What about you? What've you been up to?"

"Well...I'm top of my class in math. In geography, we're learning about the European cities. I love Rome, the pictures, the history. I want to go there someday. Have you been there?"

"You know, I haven't. Maybe someday you can take me."

"That would be awesome!"

They were at the ice cream stand now, "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon," Lisa greeted and Tom nodded, "Sweetheart, tell the nice lady what you want."

"Can I get a Swirled Sundae?"

"Uh…" Lisa interceded, "If we can make that a small."

The lady smiled, "Sure," and turned to Tom, "What about you?"

Tom thought about it. That Swirled Sundae sounded pretty dang good, "How about the same, but a medium?"

"Sure thing, and anything for you?"

Lisa smiled and shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Alright, just one minute, then."

Kathy's face lit up when the lady came back to the window with chocolate and vanilla swirled together, topped with hot fudge, sprinkles, and nuts.

"Thank you."

"Sure, you all have a good day," she answered as Tom paid.

Kathy looked across the street, "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure," they agreed and Kathy ran to lie on the soft, green grass, licking her cone as she watched the clouds.

"Look! Doesn't that one look like a heart?"

Tom and Lisa looked up and Tom agreed, "It sure does."

Kathy finished up her ice cream and ran over to the play set, "Tommy, come on."

He smiled at her, "I'll be there in a few minutes. I still have some ice cream to finish. You go on."

She nodded.

Lisa watched her for a moment, before turning to Tom, "So, what's been going on?"

Tom sighed, "You really want to know?"

She thought about it. Usually Tom wasn't so reserved about telling snippets from his work. So she started with something simple, "Well, what about your head? Were you really cleaning up?"

Tom looked over at his little cousin, before looking back at his aunt and sighed, "No. Some kid knocked me out when I wasn't looking…in prison."

"What?" she asked sharply, surprised.

"Some…a kid named Rikki Greene died of a heroin overdose there. They wanted us to go find the source and shut it down."

"Thomas," she said sympathetically, and after a moment, "I take it you did?"

Tom's face darkened a bit, "Yeah…and the kid who killed him ended up dead."

A familiar face suddenly kept him from dwelling on it, though, "Hey, Doug."

"Tommy! You want to know how blind I am? I get to your house and the cars are there but I was thinking unless you were playin' hide and seek, you weren't and so I like well, great, where is he. Then, I saw that tiny note you stuck on the door. I'm really glad you did, though. I love this place!"

He smiled and turned to his aunt, "Aunt Lisa, I'd like you to meet my partner and best friend, Doug Penhall."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Doug."

Tom called over to his cousin, "Kathy! Come here for a moment. I want you to meet someone."

Doug made a face, "Well isn't she the cutest thing."

Kathy came up and Tom introduced again, "Kathy, this is my partner and best friend, Doug Penhall. Doug, my cousin, Kathy Galvan."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Penhall," Kathy nodded.

Doug made another face, "Aw, come now, didn't Tom tell you we don't do all that formal crud around here, makes me feel too old. Call me Doug."

Kathy laughed and nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, "How about I okay race you to the swings?"

Tom smiled and looked at his aunt and shrugged. Doug called, "Tom, if you're the fastest, you're not doing anything to prove it!" just as Tom figured he might as well go join in the fun.

"Just don't break the set, Doug," Tom called as he ran over.

Tom smiled and looked mischievously at Kathy, tilting his head while Doug tried to get up the climbing wall. Kathy nodded and they ran up the stairs to just behind the top of the climbing wall.

"Doug, that's not how you do it," Tom called, teasingly.

"What the…Tom!"

Just then Kathy all but popped up, surprising Doug enough he missed the handhold and fell back down to the ground.

Tom tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh, "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," he grumbled.

Tom smiled, "Kathy, why don't you show him how it's done," then whispered, "but, do be careful."

She nodded, "Don't worry."

_Don't worry_, he thought. _Not likely_.

Later, after Doug had gone back home and they were getting ready to leave Tom pulled his little cousin over, "Kathy."

"What is it, Tommy?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that as you keep growing up and into the beautiful young lady you are, please promise me you won't do anything stupid or stray from the awesome, smiling girl you are now."

Kathy looked at him curiously with that smile of hers, "I don't plan on it."

"But do you promise?"

"I promise," she smiled.

Tom sighed, she didn't fully understand what he was saying, but that was good enough for him. His was worrying too much, anyway.

His Aunt Lisa came over to hug him goodbye, "You're a good man, Tom, and don't worry about her. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," he smiled as he watched the drive off and for the first time in a while, he did believe that at least a few kids just might not turn out so bad. Tomorrow, he'd take his captain's advice and drop by the juvenile hall until one of the kids came out.


End file.
